Moshiversity Meltdown
Moshiversity Meltdown is a two-part story that was published in Issue 43 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Story Part 1 It was the first day of a new term at the Moshiversity and the monsters were sitting beside the clock tower, comparing timetables. "Advanced Glittery Magic for me," said Luvli. "I can't wait!" "I'm doing the karate masterclass," said Katsuma, boastfully. "With my skills, I bet I'll end up teaching the instructor! What are you doing, Poppet?" "I want to take Giuseppe Gelato's history of Ice-Scream," said Poppet. "He brings in new flavours every week for his students to taste." "Whoa! Seriously?" said Furi who had been dozing, but sat up like a jack-in-the-box at the mention of ice-scream. "Yes," Poppet nodded, "but there's only one place left on the course, so Giuseppe's giving it to the monster who makes the best ice-scream sundae." "I'm the king of the kitchen! That final place is mine already!" yelled Katsuma. "Katsuma!" squeaked Poppet. "You wouldn't even know about it if I hadn't told you!" WWhat can I say?" shrugged Katsuma, "All's fair in love and ice-scream." Katsuma and Poppet rushed back to their rooms to use the Food Factory's FANGtastic facilities, and soon they were back again with the other monsters, crowded around Giuseppe's classroom door with their ice-screams, waiting to be called in. "Mine's called Katsuma Krunch surprise," said Katsuma, proudly. "It's orange ice-scream with chocolate sauce and crunchy claws. I'm bound to win." "Come on then, Poppet, what've you made?" asked Katsuma. Poppet held out her dish. There were no sprinkles or wafers, just a big bowl of pink ice-scream. "It's my own recipe," said Poppet. "Roarberry cheesecake flavour. Want a taste? Luvli took a spoonful and gasped. "Simply divine, dahling!" she exclaimed. "Gimme some of that!" snapped Katsuma, grabbing the spoon and taking a large mouthful. "Mmmf, s'okay, I s'pose." But it was better than okay. It was delicious! Poppet was going to win for sure. Well he wasn't having it! He waited until Poppet wasn't looking and crumbled a punch of ghost pepper - the hottest chilli in Monstro City - into her bowl. When Poppet looked back, Katsuma was whistling innocently. Nobody had seen a thing. "What are you up to?" Poppet asked, noticing Katsuma's smug expression. "Nothing," he smirked. "C'mon, Giuseppe's ready to see us." Part 2 "Mama mia! What a selection!" cried Giuseppe as he inspected the dishes set before him. "I'm-a-sorry that I'm-a not going to be able to try them all myself! I've-a got-a the toothache. I can't touch ice-scream today!" But who's gonna judge them?" asked Katsuma. "Don't-a you worry, Signor Katsuma," said Giuseppe. "I've found a new judge who loves ice-scream. I think you know Burnie... "Giuseppe gestured towards the door as Burnie the Fiery Frazzledragon flapped into the classroom. "Go ahead, Burnie," said Giuseppe. "Tell us-a what-a you think." Burnie tried Katsuma's Katsuma Krunch Surprise. It got a big smile and a happy little somersault from Burnie. Next was Poppet's roarberry cheesecake flavour. Katsuma had to turn his head to cover his giggles as he thought about the red-hot shock Burnie was about to get. The Frazzledragon took an extra large mouthful... Nothing. He took another. His eyes opened wide. Here we go! thought Katsuma, naughtily. "Mmmm!" said Burnie. He flapped up to the ceiling, rubbing his tummy with delight, then plunged head first into Poppet's bowl. Giuseppe burst out laughing. "I think-a we have our winner" he announced. "No way!" yelped Katsuma. He stuck his paw deep into Poppet's ice-scream and took a big lick... "YAROOO!" it was in agony! His tongue burned like the sun as the ghost peppers took effect! "What's wrong?" asked a worried Poppet. "Hmm..." said Giuseppe, who was starting to suspect the truth. "I think-a someone's been a bit sneaky eh, Katsuma?" Later, the monsters were sitting in the Moshiversity cafeteria. "Why did you do it?" asked Poppet as Katsuma held his still burning tongue in a glass of iced water. "Sorry," moaned Katsuma. "I just wanted to win so badly. I know it was wrong to cheat." "Yes, well, what you didn't know is that Fiery Frazzledragons love ghost peppers more than anything. In a funny sort of way you helped me win, so I forgive you." "you're the best, said Katsuma. "No more cheating for me!" "I'm the best?" laughed Poppet. "Katsuma says I'm the best? You should eat ghost peppers more often. They might make your tongue swell up, but the rest of your head isn't half as big as normal!" Category:Stories